A California Summer
by i h e a r t Nick J
Summary: 3 best friends in one of the most famous cities in California. L.A. They fall in love..with the Jonas Brothers and TLautner? This summary freaking stinks but I think the story is a little better -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was summer 2010, so my two best friends and I decided to take a trip to California, and so far it's been great we went to all the greatest attractions, went to the mall...you get the point. So now we were just roaming the streets looking for a Starbucks, or at least a place similar to Starbucks.

"Found a Starbucks!" Sammie said as she pulled Lex and I across the street towards it.

"Sam if you pull any harder on my arm, it might just fall off." Lexi told her, as she tried to wiggle her arm out of Sammie's grasp.

I giggled, when we finally got inside Sam screamed, causing me and Lex to cover our ears. "Sammie! Why did you just scream?" I asked taking my hands off of my ears.

"It's Kevin and Danielle! Oh my god!" I looked at Lexi and she just shrugged.

"Uh we don't know a Kevin and Danielle."

"NO! Kevin and Danielle JONAS!" She screamed again earning us stares from the strangers drinking their coffee.

"How do you know? Maybe they just look like Kevin and Danielle." Lexi said looking at who Sammie said was Kevin and Danielle, from behind it _did _look like them, but if couldn't possibly be them.

"Come on let's go say hi!" Sammie pulled us again towards them as we just followed.

"If it's not them we're gonna look like complete idiots just saying." I stated as we inched closer to the two people.

Lex nodded. "True, but lets just see."

Sam tapped 'Kevin' on his shoulder and as he turned around, I swear my jaw fell straight to the floor. And all I could say was, "Holy crap."

"Your Kevin Jonas..oh my god..oh my god." I heard Lexi say, Kevin smiled and he nudged Danielle she turned and smiled at us too. I couldn't believe it _the _Kevin and Danielle Jonas were right in front of us.

"We're big fans, big, _big _fans." Sammie smiled brightly at the couple. Me and Lexi just stared at them in awe, I bet they think we're idiots right now.

Kevin laughed. "We can tell."

"So what's your names?" Danielle smiled again.

"I'm Sam, or Sammie, or-"

"We get it Sammie, and I'm Lexi." Lexi laughed.

"I'm, um Lilly." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys." Kevin said.

"You too." Sammie replied.

"Can we uh take a picture?" Lexi asked.

I looked at Danielle and Kevin and saw them smile at each other. "How about we do it later?"

"But um, we can't stay out long and we need to get back to our hotel before our other friends die of hunger." I told them, laughing slightly.

I saw Danielle giggle and shake her head. "Kevin means, we can all take a picture together while were at the concert."

I saw confusion appear in Sam's face. "What concert?"

"My concert...you know the one I'm having tonight with my brothers?" Kevin said with a smile on his face.

Lex nodded understanding, but then it looked like she got confused too. "Oh..wait your taking us?"

Danielle nodded her head yes. "Well if you guys want to go."

"We want to go!" We all said together.

They both laughed. "Ok well then we'll see you tonight, just look for us backstage." Kevin informed us before saying bye and leaving with Danielle.

A few minutes after they left we all screamed not caring who stared at us this time. We all ran out of Starbucks and went straight back to our hotel. Once we got back, our hotel room was fucked up. Nate was on the floor watching tv, Jake was laying on the couch and Dominick was listening to my IPod in the bathroom.

"What the hell did you guys do to the room?" I yelled, kicking Nate in the leg.

"Ow! We were bored, since you guys took SO long we decided to mess up the room." Nate shrugged still not moving from his position on the floor.

I felt someone walk up behind me and saw it was Lex. "Lets just get another room Lil and let the guys stay in this one."

"Yeah, but for now lets just get ready for the concert." Sammie giggled as she grabbed her suitcase and tried looking for an outfit to wear, then me and Lex did the same.

Jake jumped up from the couch and walked over to us. "Concert? We're going to a concert?"

"No WE'RE going to a concert, as in me, Lilly, and Lexi." Sammie told him, as she kept digging in her suitcase.

Nate sat up and looked at us. "Then what are we supposed to do while you guys are gone?"

"Fix up the room would be a good start." Lexi smirked.

I laughed as I pulled out shorts and a t-shirt, "Yeah listen to Lex." I kicked Dominick out of the bathroom as I heard him mumble some random crap and went to lay down on one of the beds.

-At The Concert- **(Sorry for skipping..I was to lazy to write us getting dressed xP)**

"Do you see Kevin? Or Danielle?" I asked my friends, trying to push through the crowd of people.

I felt Lex and Sam grab onto my arm as they looked around too, "No, but I see Big Rob, do you think he'll let us through?" Sammie looked at us waiting for an answer.

I looked at Lexi and she nodded. "Yeah I guess, lets go see."

"Um, can we talk to Kevin and Danielle? They invited us here tonight." Lexi told Big Rob as we stood infront of him.

He shook his head no. "That's what everyone says just to get back there. Sorry girls, can't let you through."

"What are we gonna do now?" I whispered to the girls.

* * *

**Haha oh my god, ok this chapter SUCKS DICK! xD I don't know if I like it or not, but...yeah. :) I put this up so that the girl I hate will get pushed in a lake 3 TIMES by Sammie xP Ha, inside thing. Well if Sammie likes this then I'll..maybe..write another one? :P Ok...yeah :) Byee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I don't know got any ideas?" Lex whispered back.

Sammie shook her head no, so I tried looking past Big Rob and I spotted Danielle. "Danielle!" I yelled hoping it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Ladies I thought I told you guys to go." Big R tried to usher us back into the crowd, but luckly for us Danielle reached us in time.

"There you guys are!" She smiled, then turned to Big Rob. "It's ok, Kev and I met them earlier today, we invited them."

He stopped pushing us and moved out of the way mumbling a 'sorry', we walked past him and follwed Danielle into the boy's dressing rooms. And then again like earlier today we were starstuck, not only were the Jonas Brothers infront of us..but so was **Taylor Lautner.** I looked at Sammie who was staring at Taylor in awe, she's in love with him if you couldn't tell. **(Who isn't? That boy is wow. :P)** And Lexi had the same expression as Sam except her eyes were on Joe.

"Um hey." I nudged both of my dreamy eyed friends, which broke them out of their trance.

"Guys we met them earlier today, that's Lexi, Sam, or Sammie, and Lilly." Kevin explained to them as he pointed to each of us.

Nick, Joe, and Taylor smiled at us, and we all returned the smile. "And I'm sure you all know who they are." Danielle giggled.

We all nodded, and we just stared at them not knowing what to say. Kevin laughed, "Maybe we'll see you guys yell a little more during the concert, you guys will be sitting with Dani, so come on."

All of us followed Kevin and we had our own little private spot in the very front, people could see us with Danielle and I could feel the glares burning the back of our heads. Jealousy..psh. When the concert started they opened up with 'Burnin' Up' which definately got us all pumped up and dancing, and I couldn't help but smile at the cute little winks Kevin was giving Dani, yes she wanted us to call her Dani, which was so amazing because well she fucking Danielle Jonas. After the concert ended Big Rob took us back into the boys dressing room. We saw Taylor watching tv flipping to random channels, and the boys were changing into fresh clothes. Our eyes widened as the boys took off their shirts..and as soon as they were about to take off their pants we all quickly covered each other's eyes. We heard someone laugh, and then we let go and saw it was Taylor, "You guys are funny. We're regular people to you know, sit down..watch some tv." He chuckled as he motioned us to sit down with him, and we did so..Sammie sitting right next to him of course.

"Aw look at them, getting their flirt on." Lexi whispered only loud enough for both of us to hear. We laughed silently as Taylor and Sam were flirting, not even paying attention to us.

I decided to let the two lovebirds flirt some more I mean who knows, something might happen between them. "Lets go see if Nick and Joe are done Lex." I whispered, she nodded in agreement and we quietly snuck off. We found Joe and Nick playing Guitar Hero, I looked at Lexi and smiled as we walked in a little more.

Lexi gave them a small wave as they turned around "Hey, sorry we just came in but Taylor and Sam are to busy flirting and we really don't wanna see what happens after their done flirting."

Joe laughed as he put the guitar down. "It's fine, you can just hang out with us. We have nothing better to do."

I smiled. "Thanks, so..what are we doing now?"

Nicks shrugged. "Do you guys wanna watch a movie?"

I looked at Lex and she shrugged too. "Sure." She answered.

-After The Movie-

I woke up, and in Nick's arms? I lifted my head up and saw Lexi was in Joe's, then I looked at the couch and saw Sammie sleeping on top of Taylor, I'm guessing we were in their hotel room. I laid my head back down not wanting to wake up Nick or anyone else. But I heard someone whisper my name. I lifted my head again and heard Sammie.

"Sammie?" I whispered.

She smiled and whispered back. "How amazing is this? You and Lex are sleeping with two of the Jonas boys and I'm laying on Taylor freaking Lautner. L.A. is the luckiest place in the world for us." She giggled.

I nodded. "You got that right. How did we even get here?"

"You don't remember? Nick said you and Lex fell asleep during the movie so him and Joe told us that we should come back here."

"Oh, I guess I must've been really knocked out."

She laughed. "Yeah. And guess wha-"

"You guys really need to stop whispering. You woke me up." Lexi hissed at us.

"Sorry." We told her smiling apoligetically.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever, you know I could stay like this. Joe's pretty comfortable."

I smiled. "Mhm, I agree. Well not about Joe but about Nick."

"We're pretty damn lucky, anyway what were you guys talking about?" Lexi asked.

"Oh! I was about to tell Lilly that Taylor asked me out on a date!" She squealed.

"Aw!" Lex and I said in unison.

Sammie sighed dreamily and smiled. "I know..so what about you guys? Did they ask you out?"

We both shook our heads no. "No..but I mean we just met them and-"

"And nothing you guys are awesome I'm sure they'll ask you out soon." Sammie smiled.

"Thanks Sammie." We said smiling back.

"If I wasn't so comfortable I'd hug you." Lexi giggled.

I smiled, "Me too."

"Me three." Sammie chimed then laid her head down.

After our little conversation we all fell back asleep, this summer was looking good.

* * *

**Getting any better? :P...*awkward silence* Um I suck at writing..and I wanted to write another story since the other one was shitty, and it's summer so who gives a fuck it can be something I write in spare time? x) Whateverr I hope Sammie likes this cause I'm writing this whole story for her :P**


End file.
